


Bourbon, Neat

by kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara x cat, making out at the office, sexually charged cocktails, sub!Kara, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat Grant says she wants bourbon, it probably means she really wants something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourbon, Neat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you nerd-girl-fic-and-art.tumblr.com for the beta.

Kara Danvers could tell how Cat Grant’s day had gone by the color and vintage of the liquid in her glass.

On good days, Cat would ask Kara to pour a light white wine into a delicate piece of glassware and she would sip it on her balcony, the breeze blowing through her tresses while she surveyed her kingdom. On hard days, the clear antiseptic of a stirred martini (“shaken martinis are for spies obsessed with their dicks”) was in order. Kara didn’t even know how to make a martini when she started this job. Her previous experience with alcohol was mostly limited to pouring schnapps into mismatched hand-me-down glassware that her foster mom had gifted to her, or downing Jim Beam from Solo cups during college. Now, though, Kara took pride in the fact that she could mix a perfect martini in 10 seconds flat, and usually with a minimum of distasteful grimacing from Cat.

Today, though, something was different. The day was not uneventful - Cat had shouted forcefully through most of an hour-long meeting with finance - but it wasn’t the worst day Kara had seen her boss battle through. She seemed distracted, though.

Kara reflected on her own day and decided it wasn’t so bad. She was trying out a new look at Alex’s urging. Her practical sister was always pointing her toward wardrobe choices that she’d never wear herself, but she knew Kara would look lovely in them. Kara looked down at her outfit. It was a casual navy shirt dress that buttoned all the way down the front. She’d belted it with a thin brown leather belt and she wore new brown leather riding boots that were perfect for National City’s chilly fall weather. She wasn’t sure why, but she’d left two buttons undone at the collar instead of her usual one. Maybe she was feeling flirty because of the golden leaves and crisp air that had taken hold of the city? She loved fall.

Winn had commented on her outfit immediately, and she could see him desperately darting his eyes away from her chest in an attempt to be respectful.

_Maybe just the one button next time_ , Kara thought, rolling her eyes to herself. But it was no matter. The golden light of sunset was streaming through the west facing windows now, and Winn and the others were long gone for the day.

“KARA!” Cat yelled from her office, and she was snapped back into the present moment immediately. _God, I hope she didn’t have to call me more than once_.

“Yes Miss Grant,” Kara said, presenting herself immediately in front of Cat’s desk. Cat was holding an open folder, reviewing a portfolio of work from a freelancer she’d interviewed earlier that day. Cat glanced up, back down to the papers, and then immediately back up again. On the second glance, her gaze lingered in unabashed appraisal. She dragged her eyes slowly up, taking in Kara’s boots, her short little dress, and those two loose buttons.

Kara stood inhumanly still, watching Cat Grant watch her. She put her hands behind her back and waited patiently for Cat to meet her eyes. When she finally did, Kara presented a carefully crafted expression of helpful disinterest.

“Did you need something, Miss Grant?” Kara asked.

“Make me a bourbon. Neat.”

_So it was one of those days_ , Kara thought, and something began to hum deep inside her.

Kara stepped toward the bar to the right of Cat’s desk and started the task without further discussion. She pulled out the bottle of William Larue Weller from the bottom shelf and poured two fingers of bourbon, quickly adding a small twist of lemon just the way she preferred. Cat Grant was a woman of very particular taste. Kara inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the lemon rind and the gentle burn of the rich alcohol.

She was instantly transported to a similar moment three weeks ago when Cat had asked for the very same drink. The last time Cat Grant had a “bourbon, neat” kind of day, Kara had been kissed so firmly and thoroughly that she had momentarily forgotten _all three_ of her names.

She’d been mixing the drink at the bar just as she was now. She had just finished, and was pretty pleased with herself. But as she turned around to present the results of her work, she found herself face to face with Cat, who was standing much too close to her for it to be unintentional. Kara could feel Cat’s breath, could see the rise and fall of her chest as Cat weighed her impulses against her self-preservation instincts. Cat had reached a hand down in between them, and Kara was certain, absolutely certain that Cat was going to touch her.

But Cat simply took the glass out of her hand, threw back the bourbon in one swallow, and leaned forward to take Kara’s lips with her own. She’d pressed Kara back against the bar until Kara was gripping the edges of the glass, desperately trying not to break anything, and Cat was holding her wrists and tilting her face upward for more, more. Cat always demanded more.

Then, as quickly as the entire kiss began, it stopped. Cat opened her eyes, refocused her vision and stepped away. She’d calmly asked for last year’s budget files to be pulled out of the archives, and Kara didn’t see her again until the next morning.

Now here Kara stood, lost in the scent of bourbon and lemon and the memory of the best kiss she’d ever had in her life. Kara glanced up in the reflection of the glass near the bar, wary of being surprised again.

But not because she didn’t want Cat to kiss her again. Oh god, no, not for that reason. She just wanted to be prepared, to be on strong footing - she wanted to be ready to show Cat exactly what she could do, when given the proper opportunity and motivation. And in the arena of kissing Cat Grant, Kara was feeling exceedingly motivated.

Kara turned around. Cat had indeed not approached her, but was watching her from behind her desk. This time, Cat was waiting for her. Kara knew instinctively that a direct come-on from Cat Grant was probably a once in a lifetime offer. After her intentions were clear, she probably didn’t do a lot of pursuing. Kara knew that if she wanted this (whatever this was) to continue, she would have to make herself… available.

Kara drew in a deep breath and summoned a level of bravery she wasn’t sure she had, alien powers or not. Without breaking eye contact, she walked slowly toward Cat’s desk, working her hips a little with each step in a way that she hoped looked like demure confidence. She caught Cat’s eyes drifting downward and felt that she’d sufficiently made her point.

She felt like she was moving in slow motion. She reached the desk and moved a stack of papers with one hand, the bourbon still gripped lightly in the other. Cat had not moved, and her stare was weighty and predatory. Kara sat down on the edge of the desk ( _my god, am I really doing this? I’m doing this_ ) and crossed her legs toward Cat, leaning forward a little. _Two buttons handily already undone_ , she thought.

“Your drink, Miss Grant,” Kara said, her eyes heavy.

Cat paused only for a second, then her self control broke open all at once. She took the drink and downed it, Kara watching intently as the muscles in her throat moved as she swallowed. She set the empty glass on the other side of the desk and with two surprisingly strong hands, she gripped Kara’s ass and slid her across the glass surface. Kara uncrossed her legs to keep her balance as she slid, and before she even knew what was happening, Cat Grant was standing between her legs and Kara was gripping Cat’s hips with her knees. Kara’s hands were braced against the desk behind her, and she arched into Cat’s frame with a little gasp of surprise and delight.

“I don’t like to be teased, Kara,” Cat murmured, her voice a husky warning.

Kara lifted her weight off of her hands and brought them up around Cat’s neck, pressing obscenely close.

“I would never tease you, Miss Grant,” Kara whispered.

Kara kissed her firmly and started working on the rest of the buttons on her dress. She finished the last one and shrugged out of it. Her bra and panties were the same royal blue as her suit and she knew this detail would not be lost on Cat. She pulled the pencil from her hair and shook it down, then took off her glasses. She pulled Cat toward her again, desperate for more contact. There was something insanely pleasurable about being pressed against Cat, mostly naked, while she was still fully clothed.

“You can tease _me_ though,” Kara said, “If you like.”


End file.
